Calm After the Storm
by MidoriEyes
Summary: After all the trials they've been through, Mewtwo and the Pokemon clones finally find a place to live safely and peacefully. But what is this strange presence that Mewtwo desperately wants to find,leaving him with humanlike emotions so unfamiliar to him?


**AN: **Wow, I haven't taken an interest in Pokemon in a loooooooong time. I've gotten back in the swing of it though after seeing my friends play their new Leaf Green and Fire Red versions. I missed playing my Pokemon games so much! The thing is, ALL of the versions that I owned (Red, Blue, Yellow, Silver, Gold, and Crystal) were lost. Red thru Silver were left by my cousin in a rental car, and Gold and Crystal are just… erm, lost. This was long ago, and after that I gave up on gameboy completely. I bought a few games after that like Zelda and Sonic Adventures, but I never really spent much time playing them. FINALLY, I've come back to life by buying the new Emerald Version that's out! I forgot how much fun it is to be a trainer and evolve your Pokemon. I recently re-watched the first three Pokemon movies, and they were awesome of course! I've forgotten how much I absolutely LOVED Mewtwo in the first movie and in the sequel, "Mewtwo Returns". Even as a Pokemon, I have to admit, he is dang sexy! Ahem… but that's a whole different topic.

This fic will be about Mewtwo and his life with the clone Pokemon after the sequel to the first movie. There will be trials, adventures, excitement, old friends, and… well, who knows what else I'll throw in there! Just read to find out!

Even some of the Pokemon that I have in my game will appear in this fic, so that makes me happy. Now, on with the story!

Chapter 1: A Day in Paradise

It was a day like any other. The sun finally got its chance to shine after being bombarded with all the cloudy weather earlier, and nothing could upset the balance of nature residing in Bakufu Naibun Valley. Life was thriving everywhere you looked. Plants, flowers, trees, and even the Pokemon were bathing in their natural peace and comfort.

In the sky, a few Swablu were appearing out from behind their camouflage of clouds that were dissipating with the morning sun, and some Fearow began taking flight to look for prey now that the haziness had cleared. In the trees below, Aipoms swung blissfully by their handy tails, and bug Pokemon crawl anxiously on the branches, a Pineco startling a clump of Surskit every once in a while by falling from a tree. On the ground, the occasional Oddish will be waddling around while a group of Seedots hop alongside some Sunkern as if they were one of the same family. The Evercalm River was filled with Marills and swarms of Lotad all basking in the sunlight, while underwater swam schools of Corphish and Magikarp.

But this hidden place holds more than one could guess, for it is inhabited by some of the most peculiar Pokemon to ever walk this earth. Though these clone Pokemon are different genetically compared to other Pokemon, all of them live together in harmony as any creature would usually do, and without a care in the world.

………..

"Pika! Pika, Pika! Pikachu!" The small yellow mouse called out to his feline friend.

"Nya, nya!" Meowth responded, asking for his companion to wait up for him. The two Pokemon were currently trying to find some food where none of the other clones would look. Everyday, they would try and squeeze into the few bushes lined up near their clearing and grab some berries to eat, but the larger Pokemon were too overpowering and ended up butting them out of the meal. But this time, Pikachu and Meowth would finally be able to get first dibs on their own private stash of food… if they could find one, that is.

Pikachu sat alertly on top of a fallen tree trunk and glanced around quickly. After failing to see any berries, he leaped down from the trunk and continued on his way. The Meowth was gaining, but still wasn't able to keep up with his friend's lightning fast footwork. "Nya nya!" The cat wondered out loud if they were ever going to find some food in these parts of the forest.

Pikachu answered by saying that there was bound to be something to eat up ahead, and sped up. Meowth followed suit.

Sure enough, the two came upon some brush that held many clusters of Razzberries. Pikachu saw this in the distance and squeaked with joy, while Meowth practically cried with happiness. Meowth had a look of elation on his face, thinking about how good those berries would taste, with the juices sliding down his throat, and the flavor washing over his senses like a… "Nya?"

The feline stopped abruptly when he saw that his rodent companion had suddenly vanished from sight. One moment he was there, the next Pikachu had poofed!

This greatly baffled the Meowth as he stepped closer to the bushes containing the food and was intent on sniffing the area around there to see if he could find a trace of Pikachu's scent. But before he could do that, it seemed as if gravity was being lifted out from underneath his paws. Meowth looked down and saw a large, gaping hole beneath him, soon sending the poor creature into darkness.

The cat Pokemon landed with a thud onto something soft and cushy. The "something" also had small sparks emitting from it's cheeks, so without further adieu Meowth took the hint that it was Pikachu he had fallen on. Quickly getting off the supercharged rodent, the two strained to see each other in the black pit and tried to make out their surroundings.

"Pika, pi?"

"Nya…" They couldn't figure out where they were. If only there was some sort of light available, then maybe escape would be possible.

"Pika!" Pikachu had an idea. Using his ability, Flash, he lit up the cramped space in order for them to see.

Meowth gazed around, and it only seemed like the two Pokemon had fallen into a burrow… which was inhabited by a rather scary looking Pokemon laying directly behind Pikachu! The feline was hardly able to get words to come out of it's mouth.

"Chu?" The mouse asked what was wrong with him, and Meowth could only shiver in fear at the glowing red eyes over his friend's shoulder. Pikachu turned around to see what the cat was staring so intently at, and nearly froze over at the sight he saw. As fast as their little bodies could take them, the clone Pokemon jumped out of the hole, and zoomed through the woods in attempt to get away from whatever was living in that burrow, which happened to be a Golem.

Unfortunately, the huge, rock Pokemon wasn't too pleased by the way he was rudely woken up from his slumber, so he climbed out of his home and rolled after the two clones at rapid speeds, crushing everything in it's path.

Pikachu glanced behind him for a split second and saw the tumbling boulder hot on their heels. "Pika!" The mouse told his friends to speed up before they were both smashed by the massive body. Meowth agreed and both clones used their agility to try and lose their pursuer.

The next moment Pikachu looked back, there was no Golem in sight, and he gave a sigh of relief. Unfortunately, the rodent didn't have time to react to the large wall of rock in front of him. Pikachu and Meowth stopped abruptly before accidentally crashing into the barricade, but now there was no way out. The stone erection was closed in on all sides and the only way around it was to go the way they came.

Before the two could make a getaway, Golem had skidded to a halt in front of their path, unravelling from it's shell.

"Gooooolem!" It roared at the defensless Pokemon, ready to make another charge where they stood in fear.

"Nyao nya nya!" Meowth howled, stating that there was no way out.

"Pika…" His friend didn't know what to do. Meowth couldn't beat it since he was too small and fighting type moves didn't work on rock Pokemon. And neither did electric attacks.

The horrendous Golem starting spinning into a ball again, and headed straight for them.

They could only stand their, motionless, waiting for what was to come.

………

"Pika Pi?" Pikachu opened one eye after a few seconds of silence. Where was the bang? How come they hadn't been flattened and tossed aside yet? He and Meowth gazed upward and noticed that the Golem was dangling in the air, struggling desperately to get it's feet back on the ground, but to no avail. A familiar bluish light had formed around it's body, causing the Pokemon to become immobile. The still shocked feline looked off to the side where a boulder was sticking out of the ground to find the source of this puzzling situation. "Nya nya!" He meowed in happiness, catching Pikachu's attention.

Mewtwo's thick tail swung back and forth while he psychically held the Golem in place with his hand. The Mew clone stared in intimidation at the one who attempted to hurt his friends and made sure he had the rock Pokemon's eyes on him for this warning.

"Leave. And never hinder these Pokemon again."

The Golem got the hint, and nodded nervously.

Mewtwo coolly set down the massive form, and as soon as it got the chance it ran back into the forest, most likely to where it's burrow was.

"Are you unharmed?" He asked calmly. Pikachu and Meowth responded with joy. "Pika!" "Mrow!" They said in unison, giving their thanks for the rescue.

"Very well. But be wary of the places you travel to from now on. There are wild Pokemon out here that can overpower you in status and don't like to be disturbed. I advise you both to stay near the others where you can be watched over." Mewtwo said all this in a stern, yet flat, tone.

"Mrowr… Nya nya, nya nya nya…" Meowth complained that they were not children, and could take care of themselves. But Pikachu answered by saying that even they, with their attacks combined, wouldn't have been able to stop that Golem's rampage."

Mewtwo nodded in agreement. "Now, tell me: Why were you around these parts of the forest in the first place?"

Pikachu retorted by explaining how he and Meowth wanted to get something to eat apart from where all the other clone Pokemon got their food. He also added in how the other smaller Pokemon weren't able to get some breakfast until later because of the morning rush towards the feeding area. "Pikachu…" He ended by saying how unfair it was, the rodent's ears drooping a bit.

Mewtwo took all this into consideration. "It is hard for you to get food because all of the other Pokemon are blocking your way."

"Pika."

"I see. I will help you with this problem later. But for now, we must get back to the others. They are all wondering where you two went." The psychic Pokemon waited for an answer.

Pikachu and Meowth piped up excitedly with this proposition, and shook their heads 'yes'.

Without further delay, Mewtwo took off through the woods with his companions following close behind. The Mew clone did not believe in helping other Pokemon move with his psychic abilities unless they were truly injured. This taught them how to handle the wild independently and helped them become more used to their surroundings. Mewtwo did not want the Pokemon to feel like they had no choice in what they do or where they go, but he was still unsure of what lie waiting further into the depths of the valley and he didn't want the other clones to get hurt wandering around in unfamiliar territory.

Reaching their destination, the other clone Pokemon turned to see the leader returning from his venture along with Pikachu and Meowth, safe and sound. Everyone was gleeful that nothing serious had happened and went over to see how they were doing. The bigger Pokemon like Gyarados and Tentacruel stayed in the lake to watch the scene from where they were. Pidgeotto glided to a nearby tree and perched there to watch.

As soon as Mewtwo saw the Pikachu and Meowth reunite with their group of friends, most likely chatting about their dangerous encounter, he flew off to the cliff he stood on that gave him a full view of the valley and his companions below. The peace seemed almost fragile like this.

When the clones and himself arrived in this beautiful setting, it was all so unexpected. Mewtwo was becoming weary of looking for a prosperous and secure place to live along with the others. So much of this earth was inhabited by humans that there didn't seem to be a safe haven left for refugees like them. For outcasts like them…

But, from a fateful accident, they stumbled upon… Bakufu Naibun Valley (Naibun for short), or at least that's what the Pokemon wanted to name it. The reason in this being that this tropical sanctuary was secretly hidden behind a waterfall, secluded from all life other than Pokemon, a place to call home. And finally… finally after almost a year of searching, Mewtwo was able to settle down and rest, including the other clones, to relax his tired bones.

The entire area began at the waterfall where they received their main source of nourishment from, forming into a wide lake large enough for all the Pokemon to play in. Around the perimeter of the lake was a simple clearing with a few hills and berry bushes, some trees scattered here and there. A dense forest surrounded the rest of the place, reaching all the way to the walls of the valley, in which Mewtwo was standing at the top of one of the cliffs. Beyond the forest and straight ahead of the waterfall was even more trees until the terrain began to change into more open and unfamiliar spaces ranging to rocky crags, sandy shores and an infinite mass of water which was the ocean.

Neither of the clone Pokemon had been beyond the river which separated their usual territory of woods and the lake from the rest of the land. Mewtwo wasn't too sure of what else lived here in Naibun Valley and didn't want the others to be unnecessarily hassled in any way. He was afraid that if they expanded, there would be other Pokemon that would feel threatened because of their presence, like the Golem that attacked Pikachu and Meowth earlier. So, not wanting to go looking for more trouble than they'd already been through, Mewtwo decided to stay put and leave the rest of the valley alone. Besides, they didn't have a large group, so it's not like they needed lots of space.

The psychic Pokemon glanced over his shoulder at what was behind him, his head turned away from Naibu. There was nothing but a long stretch of grass that seemed to go on for eternity. It was as flat as a Luvdisc and the horizon showed no sign of ending. A grassy meadow like this seemed too good to waste, but it would be a hazardous place to live in as it was completely open to the sky. Mewtwo knew about humans' flying contraptions and didn't want any of them to discover their haven by noticing the Pokemon in this clear, open field, not to mention the preying bird Pokemon that could snatch up any of the little ones when he wasn't looking.

He understood why the land up here was so big in area, for when he and the clones came through the tunnel behind the waterfall leading to this place, it took them more than a single day to get there. This was risky for the Pokemon because some needed sunlight to survive while others were weak from the harsh conditions on the rocky pathway. Even so, Mewtwo lead the team on until they got to the light at the end, which brought everyone to a new paradise.

And indeed, Mewtwo was very pleased with what they found…

The playful call of Vulpix sounded below, causing the Mew clone to gaze down upon his companions. He saw the red fox pawing at Vaporeon and wrestling in a good natured way. The water Pokemon also partook in this game by nipping at Vulpix's ear and rolling all over the ground. It resembled a cat toying with a ball of yarn, and this made the psychic Pokemon a little light-hearted.

----:::::++++++++:::::----

Mewtwo snapped his head up and focused his eyes on where he felt the sudden intrusion of another being in their territory. He pinpointed his energy on the direction from which it came from and, in lightning speed, teleported to that spot automatically. Since he had already scouted and seen the entire area of their habitat before, Mewtwo was able to teleport to any place within their boundaries.

He appeared softly within a section of the forest and shifted his eyes around right and left for any sign of alien life. Nothing was in sight, and it seemed as if this part were untouched as of now. There wasn't any foreign scent either. Yet, how could this be? This was the exact location of where he felt the eyes of another latched onto him, but the life force that jolted through his body earlier was no longer present. It's as if the form vanished into thin air. What's more, he wasn't able to tell if it was a human or a Pokemon that resided here for the moment. The signal he got was too far away to register entirely. Mewtwo then tried to sense something with his brain waves, flushing out ripples of psychic energy throughout the area almost like a radar. There came no response whatsoever.

This was odd.

Very odd…

But, feeling that there wasn't any need to stay and search the place until sundown for this creature, which could very well be all part of a game his mind was playing like Vulpix and Vaporeon, Mewtwo headed back to where the clones were, using teleportation again, the strange occurrence still lingering in his mind.

He only hoped that he was being wise about this decision.

**AN: **Okay, that's the first chapter! Hope it was enjoyable. I sure had a lot of fun writing out all the details and descriptions. I'm sorry though if it was a little boring or you're more of a "get straight to the point person" like some of my friends are… sigh, no one will understand my appreciation for descriptive writing. My best subject is English, so it's in my nature to give various amounts of imagery , even if the person reading or listening doesn't need that much information.

So please, no one skip the descriptive paragraphs just because you think they're going to be too boring or long for your taste, and at least try to get an idea for what the setting looks like in this fic. Thank you! I promise the other chapter will be more action packed and not as much detail!


End file.
